Time off
by Charming Kitty Cat
Summary: The team gets some time off from a boring week, so it's time to party. Brennen/Shalimar
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from Mutant X, whoever did make the show up has a great mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been a boring week for Mutant X. There was no one to save or put in the underground and it seemed that Ashlock had decided to take a brake. The whole team was spread around the sanctuary; Adam was in the lab doing god knows what, Jesse was playing around on the computer, Emma was watching TV in the rec. room, Shalimar was sleeping of the workout she just had with the holograms and Brennen was thinking in his room.  
  
Sanctuary, Brennen's Room  
  
*My god why can't I stop thinking about her* Brennen thought wile pacing his room. *This whole week has been to quiet, I have had way to much time to think about Shalimar and the way she walks and how she smiles when-* His thought were cut of by Adams voice coming through his com link,  
  
"Brennen I need you to wake up Shalimar and come down to the lab."  
  
"Why? Is there anything wrong?" Brennen asked wile heading out his door to Shalimar's room.  
  
"No nothings wrong I just need to talk to you all." Adam answered.  
  
"Ok we'll be there soon" Brennen said, reaching Shalimar's door, he knocked on her door but got no answer, *She must still be asleep* Brennen thought, he reached for the doorknob and opened the door. He saw Shalimar curled up on her bed still asleep. He walked to stand in front of Shalimar and looked at her sleeping form.  
  
  
  
*She's so beautiful* He stared at her for a wile and them remembered why he was there. He reached down to shake her shoulders when suddenly  
  
"Boo" Shalimar's eyes snapped open, Brennen jumped back a bit totally un expecting that. "Oh did I scare you" Shalimar starting laughing at the look on his face.  
  
"You didn't scare me, I was just startled." Brennen said trying to think of an excuse.  
  
"Same diff" Shalimar said through her laughs.  
  
"That's it" Suddenly Brennen jumped on her bed and started tickling her. Shalimar was wriggling around trying to get away and started to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
"Stop...it.Bren.nen" Shalimar got out between laughs.  
  
"Ok I'll stop" Brennen got off of Shalimar and put his hand out to help her get out of bed, "Adam wants to talk to us down in the lab"  
  
Shalimar took his hand and got up, "Well let's go," She said dragging him out of her room by the hand.  
  
She let go of his hand before they walked into the lab and Brennen automatically missed her hand in his. When they walked in they saw the other three members of Mutant X playing rock paper scissors with each other. When Brennen and Shalimar entered the lab and sat down they stopped playing and Adam stood at the front of the table to talk.  
  
"I'm going to give you all the weekend off to do whatever you would like, Not much is happening here anyway." Adam told the group.  
  
"Your kidding" Shalimar said with spark in her eyes.  
  
"No, go have fun" Adam said smiling  
  
"Yes Clubbing." With that Shalimar got out of her seat and ran to her room to get changed.  
  
"Hey, I'm coming" Brennen yelled after her as he dashed out of the room as well.  
  
"I think I'll go watch a another movie, Jess you want to come?" Emma asked.  
  
"Ya why not." With that they left to go watch a movie leaving Adam to work in the lab smiling at their reactions to a weekend off.  
  
Club/Bar in town  
  
"Brennen, you haven't managed to beat me before why do you think you can now?"  
  
"I guess I'm just an optimistic guy," Brennen said as he aimed for the last shot. He and Shalimar had been playing pool for the past hour and a half, they had played 2 games already and Shalimar had won both of them. Of course, Brennen insisting it was a fluke challenged Shalimar for another game and she was very close to wining the 3rd game in a row. He went for the last shot and got it in the pocket. Smiling he turned around.  
  
"Lucky shot" Shalimar said as she started smiling.  
  
*Why did she have to smile like that, she has no idea what she does to me* "That" Brennen said pointing to the pool table, "That Shal had nothing to do with luck, it was pure skill." He stated.  
  
"Ya skill, but you do realize I still won" Shalimar raised her eyebrows, as Brennen sat down at the table. His smile dropped from his face as he did the math in his head,  
  
"Dam" He muttered as he realized she had still beaten him.  
  
"Here, I'll get the next round of drinks" Shalimar said once her laughter had died down. She got up from the table and headed for the bar. While she was waiting for the bartender to take her order some guy came up and introduced himself.  
  
"Hi I'm Ray, and you are?" Ray asked  
  
"Not interested" She said trying to get him to go away. The bartender came up and took Shalimar's order.  
  
"Oh come on don't be like that. Come and dance with me." Ray said taking Shalimar's elbow. She pulled away from him.  
  
"Look you're probably a nice guy and all but like I said I'm not interested."  
  
As Brennen watched Shalimar talking to this guy, trying to get him to go away he suddenly felt jealous.  
  
*Why do I feel jealous this guy has no chance* as he watched Shal pull her elbow out from his grasp his eyes narrowed.  
  
Shalimar looked over to Brennen and saw him glaring at Ray, *He was jealous* Shalimar thought smiling to herself.  
  
"At least tell me your name. Come on dance with me who knows you might like it" Ray said grabbing her arm again. Shalimar pulled away again.  
  
Brennen saw him grab Shal's arm again and jumped up from his seat. When he got over there he raped his arms around Shalimar from behind pulling her towards him.  
  
"Hey honey is this guy bugging you?" Brennen asked looking over at Ray.  
  
"Oh I was just-" Ray started  
  
"Putting the moves on my girl" Brennen finished for him.  
  
"Oh sorry I...I didn't know" Ray said backing away. He turned around and went back over to his friends on the other side of the club.  
  
Brennen suddenly realized how good Shalimar felt in his arms, and reluctantly let her go. They got their drinks and went back to their table. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Brennen noticed that Shal was searing at him with a smile on her face.  
  
"What?" He asked  
  
"Nothing. Just." She trailed off  
  
"Just what?"  
  
"Thank you" She finally said.  
  
"No problem" Brennen said taking another sip of his beer. He looked up and saw Shalimar searing at the dance floor. He put his beer down, stood up and held his hand out to her. She looked at him with question in her eyes.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" He asked.  
  
"I'd love to" She said smiling and took his hand as Brennen led her to the dance floor.  
  
  
  
Charming Kitty Cat: Please review this is my first story and I would love to know what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own Mutant X but people can dream. I also browed a line from Dark Angel (Guess which one!) don't own that either, Blast! I would like to say thank you to everyone that reviewed and a special thanks to freckles0707 who helped me with my reviews, Thanks all. Oh the Idea with this story is each chapter has different persons thoughts in it, you might have guessed that the first one had Brennen's thoughts in it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Club/Bar in Town, Dance floor  
  
Shalimar danced around Brennen driving him completely crazy, It was a up beat tune one that you could dance crazy to and still look normal, well sort of. *Just keep dancing Shalimar and you wont have to touch his perfect body causing you to kiss his perfect lips, why am I holding back again* Shalimar had a hard time keeping her thoughts in order he always mixed her up like this, she couldn't risk the team by a mistake that she made because they were a couple, she couldn't get involved with him, it was to risky.  
  
The song ended and they headed back to the table. When they got there they found Emma and Jesse sitting at the table talking.  
  
"Hey guys how did you know we were here?" Shal asked  
  
"Well your coat is on the table" Emma said pointing to Shal's coat lying over a chair, "And you guys come to this club all the time it's like your favorite, so we took a guess" Emma said grinning.  
  
"We thought we might join you, the movie ended and we were getting board." Jesse added with nods from Emma.  
  
"I'm out of beer, Brennen you want one?" Shal asked picking up her glass.  
  
"No thanks I'm good"  
  
"K, back soon" Shal said walking to the bar.  
  
"I think I'll go with her." Emma said getting up. She walked over to where Shalimar was sitting waiting for the bartender. She slid into the stool next to her, "So?"  
  
Shalimar turned a confused face to Emma, "What do you mean so?"  
  
Emma looked at Shalimar as if it were obvious, "So what have you and Brennen been doing?"  
  
"Oh just playing pool and dancing, the usual, why?" Shalimar asked ordering and paying for her beer.  
  
"You mean you didn't notice him looking at you with puppy dog eyes full of devotion?" Emma asked seriously  
  
*Was he really looking at me like that* Shalimar thought almost smiling, "Didn't notice," She said getting back up and going back to the table.  
  
"Sure" Emma said smiling. She got up and walked over to the table with Shalimar.  
  
"Shal want to dance again?" Brennen asked when she got back.  
  
"Sure" Shalimar said smiling. They headed out to the dance floor and started with another up beat song. After that song was over a slow song came on. Brennen pulled Shalimar into his arms resting his hands on her waist, smiling she raped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. *This is way to good, I feel like I was made to be in his arms. If only I could tell him how I feel* Shalimar thought wile they gently swayed with the music, *How do I feel? I'm not even sure* All other thoughts went out of there head as they focused on each other.  
  
Brennen smiled and rested his head on Shalimar's head. Shalimar had to hold back a sigh.  
  
Back at the table Emma and Jesse were smiling you didn't need Emma's powers to know how much they loved each other, now it's just to get them to admit it to each other or even themselves.  
  
When the song ended they both reluctantly let each other go, and walked back over to the table and sat down with Emma and Jesse who were still smiling at them.  
  
"What are you two searing at?" Brennen asked looking at them both.  
  
"Nothing, I'm going to get another drink." Emma said standing up  
  
"I'll come" Shalimar said giving a smiling Jesse a wired look. After she got up and ran after Emma, Jesse turned to Brennen and if it was possible his smile grew even wider.  
  
"Oh come on, would you tell me why you're smiling or quit it!" Jesse just rolled his eyes at Brennen's comment,  
  
"Why don't you just tell her you love her?" Jesse told a startled Brennen  
  
"What makes you think I love her?"  
  
"Oh just by the smile on your face when you were dancing with her and you're actions around her, that's all" Jesse took another sip of his beer and watched Brennen register this information.  
  
"I just like dancing with her, that's all" Brennen said trying to convince Jesse and himself,  
  
"You are so wiped" Jesse said getting up to get another beer.  
  
When they all came back Shalimar heard her favorite song come on and jumped up from her seat,  
  
"Oh my god, I'm dancing, who wants to come?" Shal said quickly  
  
"I'm up" Emma jumped up out of her seat and they ran to the dance floor.  
  
"Have fun, be nice." Brennen said as they were running away. He noticed the guy that was hitting on Shalimar earlier ago see Shal run to the dance floor and followed her. He decided to keep an eye on him, and Shalimar, not because he liked her, for her safety.  
  
Ray slowly danced over to the two girls one of which he was hitting on before,  
  
"Hello ladies, Mind if I dance with you?" He asked, Shalimar just rolled her eyes  
  
*Oh great him again, I might have to keep Brennen by me at all times, not that that's a bad thing* She leaned over to Emma to tell her something. "This Guy was hitting on me before, I had to get Brennen to pose as my boyfriend to get him to go away."  
  
"Ah" Emma said smiling, "We rather you not, so bye bye." Emma said to the guy.  
  
"Oh come on dance," He said moving closer to Emma.  
  
"Oh great, could you just back off," She pushed on his shoulders,  
  
"Just one dance," He said moving back,  
  
Back at the table Brennen watched the seen closely, knowing the only way to get him to go away was for them to have a guy with them, so he turned to Jesse,  
  
"Jess I need you to pose as Emma's boyfriend it's the only way to get that guy to go away," Jesse was looking at him with eyebrows raised, "He was hitting on Shal before." He said wile getting up,  
  
"K" Jess said getting up, "I guess that means you'll be Shal's 'pretend' Boyfriend" Jesse said wile walking to the dance floor,  
  
"Oh don't start" Brennen rolled his eyes as they reached the girls, "Hey I thought I might come and dance with ya." Brennen said wile raping his arms around Shalimar again,  
  
"Thanks" She whispered into his ear as he pulled her closer  
  
Jesse walked up to Emma and gestured for the guy to move away,  
  
"Could you please move away from my Girlfriend?" Jesse said, then started dancing with Emma,  
  
"Sorry man, didn't know," He said retreating back to his table,  
  
"Thanks Jess, How did you know that was the only way to get him to go away? Expect from breaking his nose." She asked wile still dancing,  
  
"Brennen said he was hitting on Shalimar a wile ago and he had to be her 'pretend' girlfriend to get him to go away," Jesse told a giggling Emma,  
  
"Ya Shal told me when he first came up." Emma then saw the two dancing, "Look at them" She gestured to wards them, Jesse looked at them, they were dancing in there own world as if no one else was there, "When are they going to admit they love each other, they are so good together."  
  
At Rays table the guys were talking,  
  
"The bet has doubled $400 dollars and all debts canceled if you can get one of those girls to dance with you," The man gestured at Shal and Emma, "And to kiss you, if you can do it." He said looking at Ray,  
  
"Of course I can, one of those guys is about to loose there girlfriend, If they ever leave them alone I'll be there." Ray said looking at the two couples dancing.  
  
On the dance floor Shalimar snuggled closer to Brennen, *I'll have to tell him how I feel soon, but how do I feel* Brennen's arms tightened around her slim form and all other thoughts were gone from her mind.  
  
  
  
Charming Kitty Cat: I know it was a bit like my last chapter and the plot isn't very good, I might change it, But come on it's Brennen and Shalimar together, well nearly together, hint hint, well you might have guessed that. Did you work out the line that was in Dark Angel, Whoever reviews and gets it right by telling me in the review I will post there name at the start of my next chapter, and maybe put there name in the story who knows. But please review I would still love to know what you think. Doesn't matter if you don't know the answer. Please Review. Luv Charming Kitty Cat 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, sorry it took so long to write this, no excuses I just got stuck. No one guessed the line from Dark Angel. Oh well I might put it in this chapter. It's a bit short. I went on holidays and I came back soooo relaxed, it was nice sigh. Ok here's the story or chapter hopefully it wont be to long till I get the next one up. Disclaimer: As you might have guessed, I don't own them  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Club/Bar in town  
  
"I tried to warn him, I just couldn't believe it's come to this." Brennen looked on helplessly  
  
"Someone has got to help him"  
  
"What can we do? Were helpless, we've just got to let them battle it out."  
  
"I just know this is going to end badly," Emma said, feeling just as helpless.  
  
Emma and Brennen stood there and faced the stupidest decision that Jesse had made in his life.  
  
"He is such a idiot, I wonder how much it's going to cost him."  
  
He betted he could beat Shalimar at pool  
  
"Well were about to find out" Emma said as Shalimar and Jesse came over.  
  
"Let me guess, Shalimar won" Brennen teased Jesse, "Man, I told you not to do it."  
  
"Brennen zip it" Jesse said with a defeated look on his face.  
  
"Jess you should have just paid me the $50 before we started, it would have made it so much easier." Shalimar grinned as Jess handed over the $50, "And I believe that you're buying the next round of drinks."  
  
"Hey man, don't feel so bad, I help you carry them back." Brennen teased  
  
"Shut up" Jesse said heading over to the bar with Brennen right behind him.  
  
"Hi, can I get 4 Beers?" Jesse nodded in thanks as the bartender went to get drinks, and then turned to Brennen, "So."  
  
Brennen looked at the cheeky Jesse "So." Brennen said in a questioning manor, "What are you grinning about?"  
  
"Nothing" Jesse said looking innocent,  
  
"No, It's something" Brennen said peering at Jesse  
  
"Oh it's something but I'm going to cover it up by saying it's nothing," Brennen raised his eye brows at Jesse, "So what's with you and Shal?" Jesse asked,  
  
"Oh look drinks are here," Brennen said picking 2 beers up and walking back to the table.  
  
Jesse just looked at his back, *something is up with him and Shalimar, and if he hurts her I may have to kill him, * Jesse thought paying for the drinks and picking the last 2 up, *or at least beat him into unconsciousness*  
  
After some time of talking Shalimar decided to speak up, "I feel like dancing, anyone want to come?" She said looking around.  
  
"I'm up fore it," Emma said standing up,  
  
"As much as I would love to I think I'll pass" Brennen said, With the way Shalimar dances, He might do something he would love to do, but not in front of Emma.  
  
"I'm out to" Jesse said.  
  
"Ok, Don't talk too much about us wile were gone" Shalimar said with a cheeky smile wile heading out to the dance floor.  
  
"Right back at ya," Brennen yelled to her with a smile on his face.  
  
*He is so fare gone it's nearly funny* Jesse thought looking at the dreamy look in his best friend's eyes as he looked at Shalimar. Brennen snapped out of it quickly though, and looked at Jesse who had a knowing smile on his lips.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" Brennen asked hoping that he didn't catch him staring at Shalimar.  
  
"Just you. You really like her don't you?" Brennen just looked at his feat, realizing Jesse found out his secret. "Go for it man, you both obviously like each other, but are to dumb to do anything."  
  
"Well what if she doesn't like me, the way I like her."  
  
*Gee I thought Brennen was smart* "Are you kidding me" Brennen just looked at him, "You don't see it do you?"  
  
"See what?" Brennen asked wondering what he was on about,  
  
"The way she looks at you," When Brennen said nothing, Jesse kept talking, "The same way you look at her," he said as if it was obvious.  
  
"Really" Brennen turned around after Jesse waved behind to someone behind him.  
  
"Hey Em, Shal," Jesse said grinning to Brennen.  
  
"You guys weren't talking about us were you?" Emma asked looking at a red faced Brennen,  
  
"No, just talk, boring talk, nothing to do with you guys, Right Jesse?" Brennen said looking at Jesse, in his eyes daring Jesse to challenge him.  
  
"Right boring talk, just this" He said tilting his head towards Brennen, "And that" Doing the same thing towards Shalimar" Jesse said grinning, Brennen just glared.  
  
"Ok." Shal said looking at Emma, who just shrugged. Little did the guys know, but Emma and Shal had the same conversation about them on the dance floor. "Well we came back because that creepy guy was hanging around us again" Shal said pointing to Ray on the dance floor, still looking at them, but turned his head quickly once he saw them look at him.  
  
"I don't like him." Brennen said to Jesse wile looking at the guy dance away to the other side of the club.  
  
"I feel like a martini, Emma you want one?" Shal said practically bouncing on her heels.  
  
"Oh, I was going say that, I'll come. Lets go!" Emma said with as much enthusiasm as Shalimar. Emma grabbed Shal's hand and they both ran towards the bar.  
  
"Is the reason you don't like the guy because he's trying to get your girl?" Jesse said raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Shal is not my girl, as much as I wish. But no, that's not it, it's obvious that they don't like him, and we even posed as there boyfriends. So for all he knows they're taken and yet he still tries to get them. He should just give up." Brennen said trying to find him but having no luck. Then he spotted him, slowly crawling up the bar towards the girls. "He just never gives up does he" Brennen said hitting Jess to get his attention and pointing out the guy he never took his eyes off.  
  
Brennen went to get up, but a hand stopped him, Jesse,  
  
"I got this one." Jesse said rising from his seat at the table and walking over to them. Ray didn't even seem to notice Jess, until He put his hand on both the girl's shoulders. "Heads up guys, Shal you go back to the table fast and I'll get your drink."  
  
The both girl's looked confused for a second and then saw Ray, who started inching towards them again.  
  
"Oh great, him again!" Shal said, "I'll be back at the table" She said wile walking off. Ray was going to try and get to her but the feral was to fast for him. So he pretended to keep going past their table and onto the dance floor.  
  
"Ok is it just me or do those tow need to get together?" Emma asked Jesse,  
  
"I was going to say the same thing" Jess looked at Emma, "We should try to set them up, like this, so there by themselves." He said with an evil look on his face.  
  
"Good idea, I mean it couldn't hurt, Just putting them together a bit more that usual," Emma said trying to make what they were going to do a good thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok that's it, I didn't put the Dark Angle line in, so don't bother looking for it. If you want to try and guess the one from chapt 2, go ahead. Soooooo sorry that that was so late, Thank you all for the fab reviews please keep them coming, even if there bad, say them anyway. Hopefully I will get the next chapter out a little earlier than the last one, caus even I know that was way to long. Thanks again all Charming Kitty Cat (CKC) 


End file.
